


Endless Sting

by DomestiicSoup, MemelinMafia (DomestiicSoup)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fan Characters, Fantrolls, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, OC, The Extended Zodiac, fantroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomestiicSoup/pseuds/DomestiicSoup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomestiicSoup/pseuds/MemelinMafia
Summary: Your name is ZAMMOS CRAROS and you just BEAT THE SHIT out of a LOWBLOOD. Being a PURPLEBLOOD, this excites you to BEAT UP a helpless, little, TEALBLOOD. He writhes below you, those LASHINGS you gave him will certainly HURT FOR A WHILE. Oh well.





	Endless Sting

"Aughh...!" The teal blooded troll let a pained moan slip from his tightly shut lips, instantly regretting the slip up when he notices the higherblood smirk down at him. 

"C'mon, don't hide it now. After all that, you finally give me satistfactiln and now you're shy?" The purple blood spat. Zammos chuckled at his teal toy, bringing his whip up above his curvy horns and giving another painful lashing.

Coraen winced at the pain, knowing his back might fail him soon. He brought his head to peer at Zammos, trying not to catch the enemy's eye, but sadly failing. "What? Want me to stop? I will if you ask me nicely." Zammos cooed.

"Fuck you!" Coraen didn't hesitate, but his unwise words earned him another lashing, stronger then the last few. His back finally failed on him, sending his stomach to the ground. He heard Zammos laugh at the poor sight, and yet again earned a new mark on his already bruised back. 

Coraen again forgot to hold back his gasp of pain and pleasure, causing the purple blood to suddenly stop in surprise. "Don't tell me you're enjoyin this now? That's fucked up." And again, another crack of the whip sent the smaller troll into a frenzied gasp.

"I will never enjoy this! And I will NEVER let you control me!" Another lash sent his head to the ground, a loud groan escaping him. "Yaaaawn. You're real borin after a while." Another lash, lighter this time, perhaps out of pity or boredom.

Coraen liften his head, teal tears pooling down his face. "Did I hurt you so much you had to cry? Now you're makin me feel bad." Zammos was joking of course, and whipped the other troll extremely hard. Suddenly, Coraen sat up.

"Please. Please stop. /Please/." The purple blood looked down in surprise. "Well since you asked so nicely, I supposed so." 

Zammos walked off, whip sassily hanging from his shoulder. Coraen stood up in pain, immediately falling back to his knees. He wept at the pain but guiltily enjoyed it too. How he hated Zammos, they were kismesis after all.


End file.
